


Winter Garden - Drabble Collection

by LilyPotteri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: This is a place where I collect my little drabbles, written over the year. Multifandom, multiship. Some have more mature content but I will warn accordingly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Crowley/Aziraphael. Set after the 'Victorian Break-Up'

"Obviously"

Such a stupid angel. Like Crowley would need him to get by. He is a demon, for crying out loud, a soulless creature of the dark. 

He doesn't need the angel. With his stupid curly hair, and impeccable clothes. Always so... so ineffable. 

"Fraternizing"... He is not fraternizing with that goody-two-shoes, know-it-all, Mr. Jolly Good. 

With that little smile that reminds Crowley of the lights in Heaven. Not that he remembers that awful place, where he never had fit in. 

Stupid angel and his holier-than-thou attitude. Yes, he may be holier than Crowley, but it's not something he should rub in. It's not his bloody fault he had fallen. Well not exactly fallen, just you know... sauntered vaguely downwards.

It was no reason to act so uptightly over one tiny little favor. It wasn't such a big thing. Not even anything valuable or something the mighty heavens would have missed. 

Crowley needed that flask of holy water because he didn't trust his "people". They weren't even his people, only his kind. Crowley hated hell and all its bureaucracy. 

In his honest opinion, they weren't any better than the upstairs folk. He was perfectly fine living above ground, but Crowley had a lurking feeling "home office" would someday want to put an end to that. So he had to be prepared for that day. Of course, he couldn't tell that to the Angel. No way he would admit developing attachments to this place. 

Or to the Angel. That bloody frustrating little Angel.

The anger and frustration ebbed away pretty quickly. Crowley soon found out how he couldn't stay angry at the angel for long. 

He always ended up missing him after a couple of decades.

It came to that even faster this time. Memories of their shared millennia came back as echoes and flashbacks. And remembering him hurt like an awful lot. 

Crowley was quite familiar with a lot of different kinds of torture. Humanity was always very creative in that department and Crowley took credit for the cruelest kinds to sell it as his work downstairs. 

Anyway, this was even worse. And he couldn't find a way to make it better. The angel was always on his mind and a couple of times he was _this_ close to just pop over and see what he was up to.

But then Crowley remembered the way they parted and the demon knew he wouldn't be welcome. 

So he spent his time at his flat, scaring his plants and wallowing in self-pity.

Stupid angel. Stupid pretty angel. It was all his fault. 


	2. Smiling Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Stucky too, Bucky recognizing that he has a crush. Just some corny, fluffy stuff. No warnings this time.

The boy's smile was wide and contagious. It was not like anything Bucky had ever seen before.

It was sweet. It held a promise he did not yet understand. It was a while since Bucky had smiled so ingeniously. But on that day, from that beautiful smile, he knew something had started. There was an awakening in his cold-hard heart.

The boy's name was Steve, and he had golden hair, with the deepest blue eyes imaginable. 

If Bucky would have been a lovesick teenager, he might have written poetry about them.

Which he wasn't so he did not. At all. Or at least he would never admit it.

Not even to his best friend, Natasha. 

_I fell in love with the curve of your smile,_

_Though realization took me a while_

_This feeling came to me as a surprise:_

_I wanna drown myself in the sea of your eyes_

Yes, it was corny as hell. But Bucky was still learning to deal with his emotions so this was his way of coping with them. 

Acceptance. Belonging. Love. Those were concepts so bloody unfamiliar for him, most of the time Bucky was just running around like a headless chicken, not knowing what to do. But then he remembered that smile, and suddenly everything made sense. 

He had feelings and that was okay. He could do that now, embrace them and let them fill him with warmth. He crashed through the ice and was on the way to the Sun. 

The boy's smile was wide and contagious. And so was Bucky's. Life was getting better, one smile at a time. 


	3. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cherik one, with higher rating this time. Mature content, shameless smut, absolute pwp :)

"Beg. Come on, let me hear it."

Erik didn't even know how he had ended up in this situation. In which he was currently tied to the bedpost with one of his own scarves, naked apart from his boxer shorts. With an equally undressed Charles Xavier sitting on him, trying to make him beg. Which he would not do. Ever.

He gave voice to that, but it only made Charles grin wider. 

"Really? Well, I should see to that."

The telepath slid off the bed to rummage through his closet. "Yeah, this would do the trick", he whispered to himself before getting back on the mattress, kneeling next to Erik. In his hands, he held a navy-blue tie. 

"What are you planning to do with that? I'm already quite restrained here." Erik frowned and tried to move his tied-up hands without much success. 

"I know that, but I still think you have too much freedom. You are one wicked man, after all."

With that, Charles leaned forward to secure the tie over Erik's eyes.

The breath caught in the older man's throat. He did not expect that, but he couldn't say he didn't like the idea. Being utterly in Charles' mercy was hot as hell.

"I will make you beg, you will see."

"Words. Only words in the wind, Charles."

"Oh, now you will get it. I was thinking about maybe letting you come, but you don't really deserve to."

Charles got off the bed and for a couple of minutes, Erik was left alone.

"Hey! Where did you go? Don't leave me like that, come back!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, darling." Came Charles's voice from the direction of the kitchen. I will be with you in a second."

True to his words, Charles came back soon enough, the dip in the mattress signaling his arrival. He put down something on the bedside cabinet and straddled Erik's hips again.

"I have something for you, to cool you down a bit," the younger man said, voice laden with desire.

The first touch of the ice made Erik hiss in surprise. With his vision blocked, his other senses heightened, making the chill of the ice cube much more intense.

The confines of Erik's boxer shorts became more and more uncomfortable with every passing second.

"Are you willing to beg now?" Charles asked wickedly, licking the wet path the melting ice left on Erik's chest.

"Never!"

"I see"

Charles moved back a bit, sitting on Erik's thighs now and pulling down older man's boxers. Reaching for a cube, Charles slowly slid it down towards Erik's straining erection.

"And now?"

"Fuck --"Erik's voice caught in his throat as he pulled on his restraints to try and squirm away from the cold touch.

"What was that?"  The little cube melted quickly on Erik's heated skin, getting closer and closer to his cock. "You give me no other choice, darling.

Charles picked up a bigger piece of ice from the bowl and gently slid it over Erik's length.

"Fuck! No, please, Charles, no --"Erik screamed as he shook violently on the bed.

Charles grinned wickedly but didn't stop his ministrations.

"What was that? I didn't hear it right."

"For fuck's sake okay, I'm begging you, please --"

Charles let go of the half-melted cube and leaned down to kiss Erik hard, wiping his wet hands on the bedsheets.

"I told you I can make you beg"

"Yeah well good for you. Now, will you let me out of these things so I can give you your reward?"

Charles chuckled but loosened the scarf and the tie, so Erik could shake them off.

"It's your time to beg now."

"We will see to that"


	4. 9 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphael/Crowley. Domestic and fluffy. Written to the prompt: It has been raining for 9 days.

It has been raining for nine days. And it didn't seem like it wanted to end anytime soon.

Honestly, Aziraphale worried they might be in a Noah-situation again. The Almighty promised she wouldn't do that again, but who knows? She worked in that very ineffable way. Maybe she wanted to finish the Apocalypse after all and drowning everyone was her way to do it properly this time.

There was a sound coming from behind him which made the angel turn away from the window. 

"And I hope this will be a good lesson for all of you. I will not suffer any of this behavior. I don't want to do this, but you don't leave me any choice."

Crowley's voice came from the room he called 'winter garden' where he kept his beautiful and terrified collection of houseplants.

Aziraphale followed the voice to find the demon holding a plastic water sprinkler like a gun, aiming it at one of the ficusses.

When sensing his presence Crowley looked up at the angel.

"You don't want to see this."

Aziraphale smiled and watched as the demon took the 'rebelling' plant to the garbage disposal.

It has been over two months since he moved into Crowley's flat. Over two months since they swapped bodies to get their respective home offices off their back. It's been quiet ever since. No more kidnapping, no more messages, threats or any signs of Heaven or Hell. 

Aziraphale spent most of his days at the bookshop collecting and researching his beloved volumes. But home quickly became that eclectic apartment, with the built-in devil. 

"Why are you doing this to these poor creatures?" He asked Crowley when the demon came back with an empty pot. 

"So they won't dishonor me and do their best. Look at how they are striving. There is no better motivation than fear."

Crowley put down the pot, gave the shaking plants a long hard look and left them alone.

"Where should we go for dinner? What do you fancy eating tonight?"

Aziraphale glanced at the window again. The rain was still pouring down like back in the days. Most of the time he loved the idea of eating out, finding new places in the city... but today he just wanted to stay in. 

"How about I miracle some Thai food for us and we open a bottle of those fine 18th century Bordeaux's?

Crowley turned around to give the angel one of his real smiles. Not his devilish grin, or an impish smirk, but a true smile that reached his yellow eyes.

"That's a wonderful idea."

* * *

After they polished off dinner and finished a bottle of red between them, they sat down in the living room enjoying the comfortable silence. 

Aziraphale was sitting on the couch and had a book in his hands but couldn't find it in himself to concentrate on the otherwise interesting novel. 

"I can feel you watching me."

The sleek demon was next to him in a second. 

"And why is that a problem, angel?"

"I never said it was." Aziraphale put down the book he wasn't reading. "Why are you, though?"

"I was only wondering if I might tempt you into something."

Aziraphale felt the blood rushing into his face.

"You can certainly try."

And with that Crowley leaned over and planted a kiss on the angel's lips, tasting the remnants of the rich red wine. 

It wasn't their first kiss but it was just as good. Aziraphale's fingers quickly found their way into Crowley's hair as he leaned into the embrace, lips parting slightly to give the other an opportunity to lick into his mouth.

There was something deeply satisfying in making out with Crowley. It felt literally like heaven and the not the boring kind upstairs where he always felt like he was looked upon and didn't belong. 

No, kissing Crowley was his own little slice of heaven on Earth. It was the first ray of sunshine after the rain. It was the sweet smell of fresh hot cocoa in the morning. It was a home. 

It seemed like hours till they broke apart - having the advantage of not needing oxygen to survive. After that they just sat there with Aziraphale's head tucked under Crowley's chin.

"Colour me tempted my darling."

Crowley chuckled and ran his fingers up and down the man's arm. 

"You have no idea how many sinful things I have planned to corrupt you, angel."

"Sounds like an ineffable plan for me."


	5. Cherry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Cherik one. Written to the prompt: The night does not speak.  
> CW: Alcohol

The night does not speak. It's the perfect time for hidden, dark and deep secrets. Sinful ones, just like the curve of Charles's lips. 

It should be illegal to have lips like that - at least in Erik's humble opinion. And Erik had very - not so humble - carnal thoughts about Charles's lips. Especially when he was this drunk. 

They were in some pub in Alma, Michigan. A tiny little college town where they were looking for a recruit. However, the young mutant didn't want anything to do with them, so that's how they ended up at this place. 

Charles was on his 5th scotch - if Erik was correct, and he wasn't sure he could keep track after his 6th -ish beer. 

The only thing he was sure about was that Charles's lips were sinful. 

And the way he kept licking them was out of this world.

Mind blessedly numbed by the alcohol, Erik couldn't get himself to remember why longing for Charles was supposed to be a bad idea.

He was too pure, too good, too precious to be tarnished by a monster, like Erik.

He ruined everything he touched and the thought of hurting Charles was something he couldn't bear. But that did not matter right now, under the peaceful influence of the alcohol.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Charles's voice cut through the daze on his mind.

Erik looked away from the taunting lips to find Charles looking at him quizzically.

"Of course. You have my undivided attention."

Charles still looked unconvinced but let it go. "Anyway, I was thinking about getting another drink. You fancy one?"

Oh, you don't want to know what I would fancy. Erik thought, momentarily forgetting that he was sitting in front of a telepath.

Charles's eyebrow shot up, but he did not comment on hearing that. "I will get you another one of those terrible German beers you like so much," he said and stood up, leaving Erik alone with his thoughts. 

A couple of hours later, they were back at their motel room, sprawled out on their beds, drunk off their minds. Erik was staring up the ceiling, the room spinning like crazy. 

"Look at that stupid crack there," he pointed upwards. "Have you ever wondered how these appear on walls? Is it the air? Is it something else?"

Charles looked over at him bewildered.

"Shut up with the crazy talk already. Don't make me go over there."

Erik took his eyes off the ceiling and looked over at Charles with his signature shark-like grin.

"Why? What are you planning to do here?"

Instead of answering, Charles promptly stood up and walked over on wobbly legs, flopping down onto the bed. Which wasn't a big one, so he ended up partly on Erik. 

"Hey!" Erik protested, trying to scoot over, but Charles already threw his arms around him, clinging like a baby koala.

"Ssssh. I'm gonna hug the stupid out of you."

Erik felt a rush of panic, trying to get as far as the warm body as he could. It was so tempting to just give in and let go. To lean in and kiss those taunting lips. 

"I wouldn't mind, you know. If you did that," Charles said quietly.

"Get out of my head!" Erik groaned weekly, far too gone for really caring anymore.

"I can't help it, your mind is like a megaphone right next to my ear, right now. And I mean it, Erik. I wouldn't mind if you would kiss me right now."

Throwing caution into the wind, Erik did just that. He kissed Charles with every fiber of his being, putting all the things he couldn't say into that one touch of their mouths. 

It was a terrible, horrible idea, one he knew would regret later. But at the moment, there was nothing more important than the softness of those sinful lips. 

The night does not speak. It will keep their confidences. And Erik planned to give many, many more secrets for the night to keep.


	6. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another Cherik one :) This has mature content aswell. Beware of the smut!  
> CW: Alcohol

"Dance!" 

Charles has been trying to get Erik to dance with him since the music started. But just like the previous hundred times, Erik's answer was the same. 

"I don't dance. But you go on, and enjoy yourself, Liebling."

Charles pouted, trying his best, kicked puppy expression.

"But I want to dance with you!"

It was yet another frat party Charles persuaded Erik to attend. The thing about Charles being much sociable than Erik came with a lot of compromising. They missed out on the last two of the get-togethers because Erik wanted to stay in and watch a movie. 

It goes without saying that neither of them remembered anything about the film, and Charles wasn't so disappointed about the missed party when he was being thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

But this time, it was the birthday of Charles' good friend and lab-partner, Hank, so there was no getting out of it. Nevertheless, Erik was still not dancing. He just didn't feel like it. Charles, of course, had none of it. He promptly fell into Erik's lap - already slashed by the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed over the night - and whispered into his ear. 

"You don't even have to do anything. We could just... move together to the music. I could make it worth your while."

Erik groaned but shook his head. "I'm not gonna dry hump you in the middle of a frat-house. I should have known about your exhibitionist kink," he bit his neck just a little before continuing. "But you go on, and I will watch from here."

Charles let out a mewl before standing up on wobbly legs. There was a rush of blood leaving his head from Erik's raspy voice alone.

Two can play this game. He thought as he stumbled back to the makeshift dancefloor.

With the arousing thought of Erik watching him, Charles started to move his hips slowly to the beat of the song blasting from the speakers. He imagined Erik being there with him, his hands all over him. That delicious, hard body rocking with him. 

If Erik wanted a show, then he will get one. Opening his eyes, Charles quickly found Erik, sitting in his armchair with a bottle of beer in his hand. Charles reached out with his mind, caressing the familiar psyche, seeking entrance. 

Erik let him in, and for a moment, Charles just enjoyed getting lost in the wonderful, organized mind of Erik. Just before projecting a handful of images of what Charles would do to him if Erik joined him there. 

_"Don't play cocky with me, kid."_

_"Why? I do love your cock. All nine inches of it."_

An image of Charles being pushed into the wall and kissed roughly came from Erik and Charles groaned low in his throat. When the metal in his watch started to warm up he knew Erik was getting impatient. 

_"Leave my watch alone."_

_"You know the buttons on your trousers are metal, right?"_

Charles tried to look menacing, but it only got Erik to grin. The smug bastard. 

_"Don't you dare!"_

_"What? This?"_

It wasn't that big a surprise when Charles felt his belt buckle and his fly getting undone.

" _ERIK_!"

There was no answer, just a wave of arousal radiating from Erik's mind. Charles made quick work with his pants and sauntered into the kitchen to find something to drink. He found the birthday boy there with a pretty red-head. 

Charles gave them a drunk smile and quickly acquired a bottle of beer. He much preferred whiskey, but sadly they didn't have his favorite, so he had to make do. And he had plans with the bottle anyway. 

Back in the middle of the crowd, it didn't take much to find Erik again. With a smirk, he lifted the beer to his lips and took a sip. 

" _Missed me?_ " he asked, lips still wrapped around the neck of the bottle before putting the metal cap back on and licking it sensually.

_"Fuck"_

_"Oh, not yet, darling."_

_"Okay, you are so done."_

Charles felt himself being dragged off the dancefloor by his belt. _"You know you can ask me nicely to come over, right?"_

_"Shut up"_

Charles was back at him in a moment and Erik just grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. 

"Licking a metal cap?? Really?? That was just mean."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

Erik projected a wave of passion and claimed his lips again.

_"I think we should go"_

_"Yes, please."_

The short walk back to their dormitory building was even quicker now and soon they were inside Erik's room.

Charles found himself slammed into the door with Erik's body flush against him.

"Little tease," Erik whispered into the dark. "Filthy little tease."

"Don't say you didn't like it."

Erik pinned Charles's wrists above his head with one hand, lips tracing the column of neck. 

_"Stop talking, Charles. Or do I need to gag you with something?"_

_"You know it wouldn't help at all. I can talk without my mouth."_

_"That's lucky considering how full your mouth is gonna be soon."_

_"Really?_

_"Hmmmhhm"_

Charles sent a couple of pictures into Erik's mind: Charles on his knees in the shower that morning, Charles on his back in the bed last night. 

_"Stop that. You are playing unfair."_

_"Life is not fair, darling. You are dating a telepath. Comes with the package."_

Erik could feel Charles snort in his head. It was like a balloon of happiness filling out in his mind. 

_"On the matter of packages. I can't wait to unwrap yours."_

"Then get on with it already," Erik groaned out loud and let go of Charles' wrist just to manhandle him and push his boyfriend on the bed. Charles landed with an ungraceful umpph but slid up to lean against the pillows.

"First get your package here so I can tend to it," he said with a cocky grin.

Erik practically bounced on him, straddling Charles and leaning down to kiss those tainting lips. He could never get enough of him, this infuriating, beautiful, clever, wistful man, who completely stole Erik's heart. 

_"Come on, give it to me,"_ Charles moaned into his head impatiently and pushed Erik off of him to turn them over. 

Erik let it happen, grinning up at him from between the pillows.

"You feeling in charge tonight?" He asked with his usual shark-like grin.

"When am I not in charge?"

Instead of answering Erik simply thought of the many occasions of Charles pinned under him, completely at his mercy. 

_"Point taken."_

Without further ado, Charles got to work on Erik's trousers, getting rid of the obstructing clothes rather effortlessly. 

"What a nice package indeed," he whispered at the sight of Erik's sizeable bulge. He bent down to lick the shaft through his underwear.

"Charles, stop teasing, and get your pretty little lips on my cock, now!" Erik snapped and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's brown locks. 

Charles just smirked and pulled the boxer shorts down to free Erik's dick from its restraints. Erik's grip tightened on his hair as he leaned down to wrap his lips around the head. 

"Fuck, Charles, your mouth..."

With the groans from above him boosting his ego, Charles slid his mouth down Erik's shaft all the way to the base, relaxing his throat. He kept it there for a couple of seconds before coming up for air.

"Mein Gott, Charles, you... you are the only... you are the only one who can do that."

Charles just gave him a self-satisfied grin and continued to tease the head of Erik's cock with kitten-like licks. 

_"I want you inside me. I need to feel you, Erik. Make me yours."_

_"Gladly."_

Erik quickly turned them over, so Charles was flat on his back, staring up at the incredible man above him. Erik was his. He was Erik's. It was still amazing, and new and wonderful. With a flick of his power, Charles's belt flew over the room and his pants opened. With only a little bit of awkward wiggling, they managed to get it off and soon, the pants followed the belt on the floor.

_"You are wearing too many clothes. I should forbid it. I should keep you in my bed, completely naked all the time."_

_"That would be awkward to explain in class."_

_"Shush!"_

In just under a minute, they were both gloriously naked. 

"How do you want us, Liebling?" Erik asked caressing Charles' side lazily. 

"Like this. This is good. I like to see you when you are inside of me. You look so beautiful when you come, darling."

The wave of affection hit Erik so hard he had to stop for a second to breathe. It was still unbelievable that Charles was his to take, his to fuck, his to... He couldn't say it, not even in his head. Not yet. But he could show it.

The little metal box of lube came flying to him from the bedside table and Erik grabbed it out of the air.

He used through strokes to get Charles ready for him, not breaking eye-contact the entire time, staring into those amazing blue depths.

After a while, Charles became impatient, rocking his hips into Erik's fingers. "I'm ready, darling. Please..."

Erik knew he wasn't average, so he took this time, scissoring his fingers to stretch Charles out properly.

When he deemed his boyfriend ready, Erik reached for the condom, but Charles already snatched it. 

"You can make yourself useful, then," Erik said with a grin as he watched with dilated eyes as Charles tore the wrapper and slid it down Erik's shaft. 

With one hand on his cock and one lifting Charles' leg to wrap around his hips, Erik slowly slid inside with one slow thrust.

_"God, you are perfect,_ " Charles whispered into his mind as Erik picked up a leisurely pace, face buried into the nook of Charles' shoulder. _"Kiss me. Fuck me. Love me."_

Erik lifted his head to find Charles' lips again while rocking into him, driving every thrust deep into his body.

He could feel Charles everywhere. Around himself and inside his mind, his body enveloping his cock and his psyche grazing his consciousness. 

Erik felt both of their pleasure and it took him towards climax way sooner than he would like it. But he knew Charles wasn't far behind. So he reached down to wrap a hand around Charles' cock. 

_"Come with me, darling,_ " Charles moaned into his mind before his back arched and his lips parted, screaming his pleasure for the whole building to hear. 

The beautiful sight under him, the world-rocking pleasure radiating from Charles and the muscles spasming around him were enough for Erik to come as well, buried deep inside of Charles. The sounds of his ecstasy somewhat muffled into Charles' shoulder.

Did it take him a couple of seconds... minutes... hours? Erik wasn't sure, but when he came back to his senses, he was lying on Charles, breathing into his neck, while the telepath was drawing patterns on his back with his fingers.

_"Are you back with me, darling?_ " Charles asked tenderly, and Erik lifted his head slowly, to look at him.

_"I think so... this was... amazingly intense."_

_"Yeah, my mental barriers usually get quite low from the alcohol. I would say, sorry, but..."_

_"Don't you dare apologize. I think I never came this hard."_

Charles beamed at him, pure bliss projecting off him. 

"Perks of dating a telepath I guess," he said out loud. "But now please get off me, so we can clean up."

Erik rolled onto his side, still nuzzling his face into Charles' shoulder. He was boneless, content and exhausted. 

"Come on, you big koala bear. Let's take a quick shower and then we can resume the naked cuddling."

"I don't cuddle," Erik grumbled into the pillow. 

"Sure thing, darling. Just like you don't dance."


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, heartwarming little domestic fluff, written to the prompt "Parents".

Charles couldn't believe that this was his life. Their life. Their little family.

It felt like a thousand years had passed since that very morning when they had got the call they had been waiting for.

It was time. 

They might have broken the speed limit racing over to the hospital, but it was all for good cause.

The two little babies were only a couple of days old, with a strong probability of having muta-gens. Twins. A little boy and a little girl. Charles and Erik gave them one look and they were both smitten for life.

After signing all the necessary papers they finally got to take their babies home. 

And here they were, the kids - Pietro and Wanda, - sleeping in their little cribs, peaceful at last. 

With the baby monitors in place, they retreated to the living room. 

"I still can't wrap my mind around it. Parents. We are fathers, Erik," Charles finally said, looking up at his husband with awe.

Erik didn't answer, only took Charles's hand in his own and gave it a tight squeeze. His eyes said it all, though. 

_"I can't wait to grow old with you."_ Erik projected into Charles's mind with a fond smile.

_"Me neither."_

Charles stood up to pour them both a drink, lifting his glass for a toast.

"To the future. And to the next generation."


	8. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Class canon compliant, Erik POV. A bit of angst in the beginning, but I swear it gets so much better! The prompt was: Cold

Erik was accustomed to cold. Freezing days and nights in Dusseldorf, frostbite on his ears and fingers. Huddling together next to a small, cole stove with his mother in their tiny flat. 

Cold was an old friend. And not only from the outside. 

Erik always had felt like he had ice inside. All those things in his past made him tough as the metal he could mold to his desire. Ruthless, emotionless, a proper killing machine. With nothing left inside, but vengeance, rage, and hatred. 

The water was icy on that cold night when he finally found the ship. Thousands of pins stabbing into his skin as he concentrated on the metal in the submarine. Erik was pretty sure this was his last act, his last attack on the man who had taken everything from him. He had accepted death a long time ago, anyway. He never felt alive since he was a child. 

And then, out of nowhere, someone jumped into the water next to him and there was a stranger's voice in his head and a pair of arms around his body.

_"You can't, you will drown. I know what this means for you, but you are going to die. Please, Erik. Calm your mind."_

The submarine disappeared into the dark water as the man pulled him up above the waves. 

"Get off me!" Erik shouted kicking the water. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charles Francis Xavier"

"You were in my head, how did you do that?" Erik asked, dizzy and breathless but most of all, curious.

"You have your tricks, I have mine," the stranger, no Charles said simply. 

Erik looked at him, shock mixing with desperation and disappointment.

"I thought I was alone," Erik managed to say. No one ever told him there were others like him. How could there be? He was an abomination, a monster, a freak. But he heard the voice in his head. So it had to be true.

"You are not alone. Erik, you are not alone," Charles said so earnestly like he hadn't just meet Erik now. 

Erik let the coast guards fish them out, let Charles wrap him in a huge blanket to warm him up.

From that fateful day, Charles always made sure Erik was never going cold again. 

There were chess games in front of luxurious fireplaces, expensive whiskey, throw blankets and so many sweaters Erik had lost count. How could one person own so many fluffy, oversized sweaters was beyond him. 

Of course, the external cold was just one thing. It took more than a warm house to melt the ice on the inside. 

But it seemed like Charles wasn't the kind of person who backed away from a challenge. It wasn't easy. And it took more time than Erik would ever admit. 

He couldn't precisely pinpoint the moment when he first felt his heart throb with renewed life. Maybe it was when they lay on the stairs in Washington, Charles so bright and cheerful and optimistic. The man was a beacon of hope, guiding Erik onto unfamiliar waters. Or maybe it was the easiness of being around Charles. To have someone beside him for the first time in more than a decade. Erik felt alive again, and it was all because of this wonderful man. 

There was no question about the moment when Erik had realized that he had fallen in love with Charles.

They were practicing, out on the grounds and Charles gave him the most wonderful gift he could ever get. A memory. One he had completely forgotten about. Lighting the menorah with his mother, the flames flickering and their warmth soaking into Erik's soul.

There was no doubt left in Erik's mind at that moment. He was completely, helplessly and wholeheartedly in love with Charles. 

It was on a cold November night, when they just finished their chess game, and sat in front of the fireplace in comfortable silence. Erik struggled to find the words, to express the way he felt. The gratitude, the love all those things he never would have imagined to be able to feel again.

"Erik, you are projecting, my friend," Charles said quietly, blue eyes looking at him questioningly. "You are thinking so hard it hurts. What is troubling you?"

"Come on in," Erik said, gesturing at his temple, voice barely a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked but he already lifted his finger.

"Yes."

Feeling Charles's mind slip inside his was like nothing Erik had ever felt before. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the flickering candlelight, the warmth Charles had brought back into his cold-hard life. _"Thank you,"_ he said in his mind.

" _Oh, my friend. You are so very welcome."_

Erik now thought about the way Charles made him feel, alive again after so many years of hardship. The way his blue eyes made his heart writhe. How he felt scared and vulnerable, but at the same time safe, for the first time in so long. Home. Charles was his home now. How he craved for the man, to touch him, to kiss those tantalizing lips. 

There was a rush of embarrassment he felt flooding over the pleasant images in his mind, and he dared not to open his eyes. 

_"Don't you ever feel ashamed of your feelings. Thank you for showing me. And I feel the same, darling. You are wonderful, and I love you so much."_

Erik opened his eyes to find Charles kneeling in front of his armchair, hands on his thighs. 

"Can I kiss you?" Charles asked, voice so soft it was barely audible. 

"Please," Erik all but whimpered and in a second Charles's warm lips were on his, spreading fire in his body and soul. 

Erik's only thought was that he would happily give up everything he ever owned if that meant Charles would never stop kissing him like this. 

And then he remembered that he actually bought a tube of lip-balm for Charles today with the last change in his pocket. 

_At least his last penny was well spent._


	9. Making a list - checking it twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I need to write a list". Uni-verse era, 1996. Pure fluff and supportive boyfriends. Enjoy the fluff!

"I need to write a list," Erik announced as he stepped into their tiny apartment.

To be precise it was practically Charles's place, but after a month or so in their relationship, Erik had practically moved in. 

It made sense, Erik was sharing a dorm with a roommate. And while Remy wasn't that bad to live with, but having their own space with Charles was definitely better. 

"Another list? And what will this be about?" Charles asked, not even looking up from his book. 

The exams were upon them and both Charles and Erik were stressed all week, spending more time in the library than in their shared flat.

Erik put down his messenger bag with a groan and promptly fell down on the chair next to his boyfriend.

"At this point, I should write a list of my lists. I feel like my brain literally can't take any more information. Why did I choose to become an engineer?"

Charles put down his book with a sigh and turned to face his fuming boyfriend.

"You know there is no limit on the capacity of our brain's intake. So you can do it, darling. It's a scientifically proven fact."

Erik let out a noise that was between a grunt and a chuckle. 

"That was oddly comforting, thank you," he levitated his bag to himself by its iron clasp and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"So. Essay due on Monday, check. The paper for Mechanical Engineering, check. Study for the upcoming Engineering Sciences exam... in progress," Erik rubbed his forehead with a groan. "This is hopeless. I am hopeless."

Charles stood up and walked behind Erik, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

"You are not. You are one of the most brilliant people I have ever met. You will pass all your exams because you are hardworking, determined and hella smart."

Erik rolled his head back to look up at Charles, smiling at him tiredly. "Thank you, Liebling."

They stayed like that for a while, Charles sliding his hands over Erik's tense shoulders and working on easing the knots in his muscles. Erik let out a loud and appreciative moan, immediately relaxing under his boyfriend's hands. 

"Mein Gott, that feels amazing."

"Exams will be over, and we will have weeks and weeks of peace over the winter break. Should we visit your mother this year? Or we could go somewhere together, just us."

Erik sighed, closing his eyes. "Chanukkah will be over by the time we finish our exams. But going away somewhere just the two of us sounds good. The fewer people, the better."

Charles chuckled at that, continuing to rub Erik's shoulder gently. "I had a feeling you would say that. Lucky for you, I know just the place."

"Should I write another list about the things we need to pack?" Erik asked with a grin.

"No need for lists, darling. We won't need much clothing."


	10. Boxing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure crack. There was a picture about apricots at a market with the sign "pls don't squeeze me until I'm yours" and all I could see was Charles in booty shorts with that line on them. Crack and fluff happened.

**A box was waiting for him at the door.** Charles got back to his apartment after a long day at the university labs and found the parcel sitting in front of his door, with the logo of that gag gift shop he found a couple of weeks ago. 

There were plenty of magazines going around at the commons, and one of them had a particular garment that captured Charles's eye.

So he picked up the box and took it inside excitedly. Charles praised his luck for Erik's late work shift today, so his boyfriend was not to be expected for a couple of hours.

Charles carefully put the box down and opened it, letting out a squee of delight when he saw the shorts inside. They were those so-called 'booty-shorts', red, tight and so short, they could be used as underwear. But what made them interesting was the blue neon print on the back: _'Please don't squeeze me 'till I'm yours.'_ Charles felt himself grinning. Perfect.

After a quick, but thorough shower, Charles pulled the shorts up, silently praying that the measuring chart had been accurate. He was in luck, the shorts were fitting just perfectly. They were a little bit snug, but that was the point of them. 

Charles put on his bathrobe to hide his state of undress and sat down in his armchair with a book. Now he only had to wait. 

The rattle of keys signaled Erik's arrival. Charles put his book down but did not stand up from his chair just yet.

"Liebling, are you home?" Erik called out from the door.

"I'm in here," Charles called back, already smirking. 

When Erik appeared in the room, Charles got hit by a wave of tender emotions radiating from his boyfriend's mind. 

"You look comfy over there," Erik smiled at him, putting his bag down before getting closer.

"Yeah, you know I just had a shower. And I ordered something a couple of days ago, and they just arrived."

The hungry look in Erik's eyes sent shivers down Charles's back. He slowly stood up and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck to pull him down into a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Charles stepped back and untied his robe, pushing it down and letting it hit the ground.

"What do you think?"

As Charles slowly turned around, he could feel the soft feelings turning into lust and want, both coming off in waves from Erik's mind. There was no answer, but Charles could feel strong hands grabbing his ass, squeezing and kneading. 

"Good thing you are mine, so I can do this," came the hoarse whisper from Erik.

"That's a rather lucky circumstance, you are right," Charles grinned and let himself be manhandled and pushed on the bed. 

It had to be one of Charles's best purchases, he mused a couple of hours later, exhausted, sated and boneless. The booty shorts were lying somewhere on the ground, but Charles couldn't get himself to mind the rough treatment. He will definitely put them on again. Soon. 


	11. Is that a carrot in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some crack I came up with for the prompt: "What are you planning to do with that carrot?" 
> 
> Some power-show-off, dorks in love and kitchen silly-times.

"What are you planning to do with that carrot?" 

Charles felt Erik's presence before he even stepped into the kitchen. Erik's voice was slightly amused and rather flirty, with a teasing tilt to it. Charles looked back over his shoulder to see him standing in the door, looking at him with one eyebrow raised and the trademark wide grin on his face. 

Before answering, Charles looked back at the vegetables in question, a couple of carrots lying on the kitchen counter in front of him. 

"Well, I was going to wash and peel them before slicing them up. I saw this recipe in a magazine. Absolutely no cooking skills required, just some vegetables sliced up with different dips. Creamcheese, avocado, things like that. I wanted to surprise you."

Erik's face immediately softened, his eyes getting warm and his smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"That's adorable, Liebling," Erik said as he stepped next to Charles. "Do you need help?"

Charles looked around the kitchen, hopelessly lost. He couldn't cook anything to save his life, and since they had moved in together, it never occurred to him to try. Erik was more than happy to cook since he was an amazing chef. 

"What do you... how do you peel this...?" Charles asked sheepishly, looking around the kitchen.

Erik just laughed and used his powers to pull a drawer out and lift the metal vegetable peeler from it. 

"That's... cheating!"

"I'm gonna handle this, you can make the dips," Erik said, as his grin came back. "Look at this!"

To Charles's surprise, the carrot levitated from the counter, meeting the peeler in the air which immediately started to work on the vegetable.

"How on Earth are you doing this?" He asked. "I mean I get the peeler, but the carrot?"

"Didn't you know that carrots are especially rich in iron?" Erik answered, his smirk now getting smug. "I can do this with most vegetables."

"That's very uplifting," Charles commented and turned back to the counter and the avocados. "At least I know this. We used to have these at home when I was younger."

Erik finished with the vegetables, putting the perfectly even slices on a plate. "I'm not even surprised. I had never heard about them until I came to America."

The avocado and cream cheese dips were soon ready, so Erik put them on a tray with the sliced vegetables. 

"I'm gonna send these out in a sec. We still have some leftovers from yesterday we can heat up for dinner," Erik said as the tray was flying seamlessly out from the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Are we showing off tonight?" Charles asked with a cocky smile and lifted his fingers to his forehead.

Charles reached out with his powers, something that was as natural for him as breathing, and found Erik's beautifully organized mind. Permission to enter was given in a heartbeat, as Erik was not so guarded anymore, not like all those years ago. Charles gave it a gentle caress as he went deeper, searching for Erik's metal sense. He found it easily, the feeling of all the iron and metal absolutely indescribable. 

"Would you mind if I borrowed this for a second?" He whispered gently over their link. 

"What?" There was a surge of confusion washing around Erik's mind, but Charles reassured him quickly.

"It will only take a sec."

Charles reached for the discarded vegetable peeler with his mind, lifting it up a few inches before putting it back down. He did not have the finesse, Erik had, honing his powers over the decades.

"Your powers are still remarkable, darling. Just like you," Charles said one last time before retreating from Erik's mind and opening his eyes. He was slightly out of breath, the mental exercise has clearly taken its toll on him. 

"Who is the show-off now?" Erik asked and pulled Charles close to kiss him. "You know what else can I do?"

Charles looked up to find his boyfriend grinning rather dangerously. 

"Do tell."

"A grown man's body contains around three grams of iron. I can easily make your significant bodyparts rise as well."

Charles rolled his eyes and slapped Erik on his shoulder. "You are unbelievable. Don't rush forward to dessert, be a good boy and eat your veggies first."

"Oh, believe me, Liebling. I'm always happy to nibble on your carrot."


End file.
